1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite control system, and more particularly, to a method for storing and retrieving telemetry in a satellite control center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a satellite control center needs to store and maintain telemetry received from a satellite along with reception time thereof in order to replay telemetry frames and to analyze the trend of data on the status of the satellite. In a conventional satellite control system, all telemetry received from a satellite are stored without being subject to a filtering operation in a hard disk or memory of a computer for a predetermined time, and afterwards are kept in a magnetic tape for permanent storage. When needs arise for replaying previously stored data to analyze the trend and status of a satellite, a tape which stores required data is first located and mounted on a driver in order to load the required data. The series of steps are performed manually by a human operator, and the size of a storage tape should be large enough to store all data received from a satellite. Moreover, a tape mounting time required for obtaining data to be processed from a storage device, time for loading disk, time for retrieving data files, and time for loading data into a memory increase enormously as data is accumulated.